


Bath time Conversations

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Bath Time, F/M, Family Fluff, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Derek bathe their daughter and meanwhile Derek has alterior motives that sneaky little wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time Conversations

Lydia stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom twisting her hair up in a bun. The bath was running behind her a lavender candle burning beside the sink. Once her hair was up she walked over to the bath dipping her hand in the water making sure it wasn’t too warm. She checked to make sure all of Talia’s wash cloths and baby wash was against the side of the tub where it should be before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

She smiled at the sight of Derek resting; eyes closed their three month old daughter resting against his bare chest in nothing but a diaper.

“What are you smiling about?” Derek’s deep voice filled the silent room as his eyes fluttered open. He lifted a brow at the sight of his girlfriend in nothing but a light pink silk robe. “I think I like where the night is going, let me put her down.” He said as he started to sit up.

Lydia chuckled, “I’m not here for you Wolfman; our daughter needs a bath. I’m here for her.” She explained as she walked over to them and ran a hand down the infants back drawing Talia’s gaze to her.

Derek nodded, “I’ll carry her in.” He said as he stood up carefully in one motion and started walking towards the bathroom.

Lydia followed behind him and once they were in the small room she watched Derek take off their daughter’s diaper. She smiled, untied her robe, and hung it up before making her way over to the bath and stepping into the warm water. She let her body sink into it and sighed slightly.

Derek turned around, one hand on Talia’s bottom the other gently resting against her back. He walked over and paused by the edge of the tub taking Lydia in. She was absolutely gorgeous. If he wasn’t holding the proof of the fact that she was pregnant three months ago, he wouldn’t believe it.

Lydia opened her eyes and glanced at up at Derek, “What?” She asked softly.

He shook his head and bent down to hand the baby to her. “Nothing.”

Lydia sat up a bit taking Talia as she lifted her legs so her knees were bent. She grinned down at the infant. “Hey there baby girl, ready for bath time?” She asked while reaching for one of the cloths and dipping it into the warm water. She poured some of the baby wash on it and then started to gently glide the cloth over Talia. “Mm nice and clean.” She said her gaze darting up briefly to Derek watching them. “Should we see if Daddy wants to join bath time?” She lifted the baby’s leg carefully and ran the cloth under her. “What do you say daddy?” She glanced at Derek and he was already in the process of tugging his sweats down. Lydia chuckled as he lifted his legs one at a time and then slid into the tub opposite her.

Derek leaned forward his finger trailing down their daughter’s arm making her gaze shift. He smiled his heart full of warmth. “Some days I still can’t believe this is real.” He replied honestly.

Lydia’s expression softened as she continued to run the cloth over their daughter sliding her knees down a bit so the baby was covered with some of the water her small legs kicking at it every so often. “Yeah, I get that. I certainly didn’t think we’d end up here.” She replied with a grin as she glanced up at Derek. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world.” The strawberry blonde added.

“Me either,” Derek replied as he let a hand slide down one of Lydia’s legs. “I love watching you too together.” He admitted his gaze following Lydia’s movements as she bathed their daughter.

Lydia grinned, “That’s funny because I love watching you too together. I love how much she loves her daddy, even this young.” She said before cooing at their daughter as she ran the cloth down her stomach.

Derek continued watching Lydia bathe Talia as he sat in the water in front of them and when he saw her put the cloth down he shifted forward the water moving with him as he descended on them. A small whimper let Talia throat and Derek paused briefly before bending dipping his head and nuzzling the babies neck with his nose. “What’s the matter princess?”

Lydia smiled, “I think she’s hungry actually, it’s been a couple of hours since she’s eaten.” Lydia said as she pulled the three month old off her legs and leaned back in the tug resting the infant against her body guiding their daughter’s mouth to her nipple.

Derek watched as the infant latched on and started drinking greedily. He shifted forward slightly his hand sliding up and down her leg, “It’s wrong to be turned on by this…right?” He asked his thumb brushing her skin.

Lydia chuckled. “What doesn’t turn you on Hale.” She rolled her eyes playfully and when he moved closer practically hovering over them she arched an eyebrow at him.

Derek leaned in and pressed a kiss against her cheek, sliding his lips to her jaw. “I want another one,” he whispered against her skin.

Lydia’s eyes were heavy lidded; the feel of his mouth against her skin probably felt a lot better than it should at the moment. So, it took her a minute to register his words. “What?” She asked her eyes widening slightly.

Derek brushed her jaw with his nose before catching her gaze. “I want another one. We make pretty amazing babies,” he said with a smirk.

Lydia laughed, “You’re crazy, Talia is three months old Derek.” She nudged him with her foot.

Derek huffed, “We could try…doesn’t mean it’ll happen right away. Come on,” he pressed his lips to her skin, “Can’t you just picture a little boy?” He asked letting his hand slide through the water and up her leg making sure not to disturb his daughter as she ate.

Lydia’s breathing picked up speed and she sent him a playful glare, “You’re a terrible man. Don’t you dare start something that cannot be finished at the moment. I’m feeding our daughter.” She said softly.

Derek arched a brow, “Well I’m not gonna tell her.” He said amused.

Lydia bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “Get out, and grab us some towels you perv,” she rolled her eyes playfully and when she felt the water go down considerable she glanced up to see Derek standing. She lifted her brows.

Derek smirked at her, winked and got out of the tub drying himself off before grabbing a towel for his girlfriend and daughter. “Alright come here, can you get up with her eating or do you need help?”

“Help would be good,” Lydia said supporting Talia in her arms as Derek reached in and tugged her up carefully by her waist before wrapping a towel around both of them. Lydia glanced up at him as he dried her off, their daughter still sucking away. She swallowed hard before speaking. “Okay,” she said softly.

Derek glanced up a questioning look on his face.

“Okay, we can try for another.” Lydia clarified.

A large grin broke out on Derek’s face and he wrapped his arm around her careful not to crush their daughter. “I love you,” he replied quietly.

Lydia smiled, the happiness shinning on his face making her heart warm. “I love you too.”


End file.
